Forum:List-of-needs
List of theings that need to be done First of all: #'The Description and Game Play pages needed' #'How the game will be' #'Basic classifications by friendlyness, holyness and country' #'Attack types' #'Places' #'Robots and equipment' #'Four Legendary Beings|' #''Missions '' #''Mythology '' #''List of creatures '' #''How many missions/quests? '' #''Story '' #''Characters '' ''Description and Game Play'' The game is a fantasy genre, MMORPG. So it would play like World of Warcraft, Evercraft,ect. In other words, big areas to explore, several quests, characters, as well as many other things. '' ''How the Game will be It has to be awesome and epic! Will inculde exploration, quests, weapons, battles, big multiplayer capabilities, ect. '' ''Classifications The classifications like Category:Of the Fire, things like friendlyness, holyness, commoners, royalists, ect. '' ''Attack types What types of attacks will be used as in physical and magic. That will split up into other catigories suck as fire, water, lighting, thunder, blunt attacks, strikes, pierce, ect. '' ''The Maps The maps are being developed now since the world of it is the most important part. They need to include the type of terrian: ice, water/sea, volcanic, fire, hellish, heaven, metropolis, acropolis, grasslands, plains, ect. Details such as, town/village locations, shop locations, any form of a body of water or change is terrian, landmarks, bridges, roadways, forests and any other important details. '' ''The bases Designing the villages, cities, shops, houses, parks jails, ect. and their layouts. '' ''Robots and equipment The equipment for use if you still work for the army. This includs but not limited to weapons, such as knives, guns, swords, axes, ect, magical items, fighting robots, protecting robots healing robots, ect. '' ''Four Legendary Beings Tiānlóng, Fènghuáng, Lín hǔ, Yamata no Orochi. Abilities and several other details are still being developed. '' ''Missions TBD(to be decided) Some ideas, imfamous fetch quests, kill an evil creature destroying a town and/or torturing a person, rescue the maiden, recieve a mystical item, destroy a castle/ enemy base, ect. '' ''Mythology The mythologies from which the creatures will be from. This can range from any form of mythology including Norse, Greek, Roman, Eastern, Egypt, Filippino, ect. '' ''List of creatures A list or category of the creatures that will be available in the game. THis includes but not limited to: Dragons, Sphinx, Hydras, Harpies, Minotaurs, Pegagus, and any other creatures of any mythology. '' ''How many missions/quests? This is TBD later. Several missions, estimating around 50-100, possibly more. '' ''Story Also TBD after the world basis is made. In other words, must be made. '' ''Characters ''The characters from each map, etc.This includes but not limited to villagers, bandits, animals ( horses, pigs, cows, ect. ), knights, royalty, guards, thieves, murders, ect. '' Who's gonna do what? First of all i need to expand this forum, I've already decided to do so, but its pretty annoying so I'll leave it for tomorrow, not 5:25 amUser:Ricizubi02:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Progress #The 4 Legendary beings have been added, they could be changed to the 4 celestial beings, more info here :http://www.eastasiafair.com/china/four-guardians-of-the-compas/ #one guardian left is needed, discussion over it. #The 4 Kingdoms have been created, info TBA. #Categories for all of these have been created along with one for locations. #Uploaded pictures of the creatures. #Created categories for elemental basis, all begin with "Of the" and end with the capitalized element like "Fire", "Water" etc. #Name of Locations is to be their name in latin, e.g: Campos Cressea (Cressea's fields) List of creatures: Here add the creatures we should make pages of, along with their categories, etc